


【卡樱】少年易老学难成

by TAYOTAMA



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:21:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24715978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TAYOTAMA/pseuds/TAYOTAMA
Summary: 消极恋爱故事
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi
Kudos: 7





	【卡樱】少年易老学难成

卡卡西遇上夏天总要多皱几次眉，不戴面罩的人不会知道闷热的天遮住半张脸有多难挨。女孩子大概为了避暑，出门次数开始锐减，年轻一些的男孩子也耐不住在嬉笑间打了赤膊。晚上回到宿舍褪下面罩后卡卡西总要舒坦地深呼吸几次补偿，听起来像绵延的叹气，他没有太多事情要叹。

春野樱靠在卡卡西身上的时候，总会把过于绵软潮湿的呼吸，隔着布料蛮不讲理地扑打在他身上，天一热又犯困得厉害，他短暂走神过后小姑娘已经地睡熟在他怀里，四肢都松了力气，身体随着呼吸规律地起伏，每一次呼气都是一次慢镜头般的塌陷，准确嵌入到他肢体的缝隙里。

她似乎并没有太多防备的意识，像在这种时候，他被迫在破坏欲与保护欲中反复闷声徘徊起伏，尽管事实上连收紧怀抱都是奢侈：除却尚存的道德层面，任何他们之间的亲近在封闭的村子中都会被视为惊人，不仅被多次轻描淡写地提醒过，连他自己都是不赞成。

春野樱醒后眼睛雾蒙蒙的，卡卡西问“睡不够？”，在她点头之前却已经松开了手臂，自己率先起了身。  
她发现后撅了嘴，他心还是太软，被捕捉到细枝末节后她笑得狡黠，不依不饶地又要逼近到他身上。

像踩影子。

他于是纵容不下去，努力地板了脸，作出一副严肃的样子。  
被扑下了面罩，他在外面感受到的嗅觉总是朦胧，突然一个猛子被扎进蓬勃甜美的氛围中，被蛊了心神。  
感官冲破头皮，夸张地垂直向上战栗着。

说不清是谁先开头接的吻。

卡卡西掏出钥匙开门的时候难得手心出汗，因此窘迫地涩了钥匙，钥匙在春野樱手里轻巧地转了两转，门锁顺利地“咔嗒”了一声，他想自己在罪恶地兴奋着，才会把细小的声音头次听得清脆。

几乎是剧烈地相拥在了一起，春野樱吻过来的时候带着轻微恨意的纠缠，他为自己曾经的退缩感到抱歉，细密地安抚着，却也心跳猛烈地不像话。  
只是寻常的周三，和平的日子中人们也不太会留意到两名出色忍者的缺勤，他们在无关紧要的逃脱中找到了炽烈的末日感，撞在门上发出沉闷声响的时候连自己都吃了一惊。

他没想过自己会睡着，被窗外吆喝声唤醒时屋里已经是昏黄，在怔愣时小姑娘把他的手扯了过去，遮在自己耳朵上，说好吵，然后皱着眉，居然还想继续睡下去。  
卡卡注视着她，眼睛有夕阳的温度，在她身上稚气像一种赞美。

他是在这种时刻有了一生一世的勇气的，又觉得自私，自私之外是无力。  
他被过早地困在了众多的梦魇中，于是不再选择向前向上。只是把生活的空白漫长地耗尽，把自己强韧的生命开玩笑一般一次一次地堵在枪口上。  
加上她怎么办，或者说把他的这份加到她上。

一千个问号后面是一万个叉号，叉叉叉叉叉叉后他惊觉自己真的在思考他们的出路。

春野樱整个人全部醒过来后，却仍旧是一副天不怕地不怕的磊落样子，纤细的双臂环绕着他的脖颈，用与双眼同等坚定的声音大声向他宣告着：  
“所以，爱我吧，老师”

【完】


End file.
